Garden Of Romance
by AvatarKari1502
Summary: A New Student, Ryuu Kizushite, Moves To A House Near Ouran Academy And Her Mother Saved Enough Money To Send Her There. She Joins Haruhi And The Host Club. What Will Happen Next In This Garden Of Romance? Who Will Ryuu Choose As Her Rose?
1. The Move

Garden Of Romance

Ouran High School Host Club

Introduction

Ryuu is a 17-year-old girl who has just moved to Japan from America. She was originally born in Shibuya, Japan. She is now moving to a different part of Japan to go to the

best high school, Ouran Academy.

Chapter 1: The Move

Ryuu packed up her bags and boxes and moved them down stairs where her mother, Kaiyue was piling the last of the boxes in front of the door for the movers. "did you pack

everything?" she asked. "yes, I packed everything." Ryuu replied. She wasn't too fond of moving, but her mom liked moving allot since her dad died. It was hard for her mom

to maintain a job, which was another reason for moving around allot. They were moving to a house close to Ouran Academy, an elite school for rich kids. Ryuu wanted to go

to Ouran since she was a little girl, but her mom can't get the money to send her...

"alright, then get in the car." Kaiyue said. Ryuu grabbed her small backpack that she was bringing in the car with her and got in the car. She was more than ready to leave.

Since she moves around allot, she doesn't like to get close to anyone. She had no friends that would miss her, she thought that was for the better. Her mother got in the

driver's seat and started the car, backing out of the driveway an leading the moving truck to the new house. It was a relatively long drive, about 4 or 5 hours long.

When they arrived, Kaiyue parked the car in the driveway. The moving van parked next to her and started to unload boxes into the new house. Ryuu looked at it. It was a

relatively large house. "hey mom, mind telling me how you can afford this house?" she asked. "well, I've been saving the social security money we've been getting since your

father died. And I saved enough to buy this house and send you to Ouran Academy." she explained. "what? You- have enough to send me to Ouran?" Ryuu asked in surprise.

"yes, that was the main reason I was saving the money. I saved some extra to buy this nice house by the school." her mom said. Ryuu smiled and hugged her mom. "thanks

so much mom. Your the best." she said. Her mom laughed and hugged her back. They both went into the house together telling the movers where to put the boxes. After

about two hours, all the boxes were in the house and the furniture was set in place. Ryuu went up to her new room and took out a pair of pajamas from a box. She got ready

for bed, excited that tomorrow would be her first day at Ouran Academy.

That morning, Ryuu got up extra early and got dressed in her Ouran Academy uniform. She got the boy's uniform, because her hair was relatively short and boy-cut and she

had what she thought were the smallest boobs in the world. She thought dressing like a boy would make her feel more confident in school. When she was finished getting

ready, she went down stairs and made breakfast for herself. Then she ate and watched some TV before grabbing her bag and walking to school. When she walked on campus,

all heads turned to her direction. Mostly the girls. Ryuu smiles and continued walking into the building and right to her homeroom. She is in class 2B. She walked in and sat at

a desk in the back. A minuet or two later two identical boys walked in and went over to her. "your in our seat." they said together. "oh um... I'm sorry I didn't know..." Ryuu

got up to move and the boys started to laugh. "we're messing with you! Its okay just sit down." one of them said. "yeah, we can't fit in one chair anyway." said the other. "so

your new?" they both said. Ryuu sat back down. "y-yeah, I'm new..." she said, trying not to blush. 'they are pretty good looking...' Ryuu thought to herself. "allow us to

introduce ourselves then. We're the Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." they said. "I'm Ryuu Kizushite..." she replied. "Ryuu huh?" they said. Then, a brown haired boy walked

in over to them. "what are you two doing? Causing trouble with the new student?" he asked. "no not at all.." they said. He turned to Ryuu. "were they bothering you?" he

asked. "oh- um.. No... Not really... Um... My name is Ryuu by the way." she said. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you." he said smiling. "its nice to meet you too..." she

said. "hey Kaoru, I think he should join the Host Club, don't you?" Hikaru said. "yeah, I agree. Heh." Kaoru replied. "Host club?" Ryuu said. "its this club- where us guys

entertain girls for fun..." Haruhi answered. "eh? Oh um... That club's not for me..." she answered. "whyyyyyy not!" the twins said in unison. "well... I don't really like girls..."

Ryuu said. The three boys looked at each other then looked at Ryuu. "You. Don't. Like. Girls?" they all said. "um..." Ryuu got out a piece of paper and wrote down 'I am a girl'

and showed them. "ohhhhhhhhh" they all said. "I'm a girl too, it's okay. I'm in the host club- I kinda got forced in cuz I broke a very expensive vase." she explained

whispering. "you- and your-" Ryuu started. "yup. Its actually pretty fun being a host." Haruhi said. "you like being a host...?" she asked. "yeah. Why don't you come to music

room three after school today? Just come see what the host club is about. Okay?" Haruhi said. "oh alright..." Ryuu said, feeling like he didn't have a choice.

The day seemed to fly by as the final bell rang, signaling that class was over. Ryuu looked at the map of the school she was given and went to find music room 3. When she

finally arrives she looked at the double doors. 'gee, if the doors are this nice the inside has to be even nicer...' she thought. Ryuu took the doorknob and turned it, pulling the

door open. 'and when I opened the door, there were the twins, Haruhi, and a bunch of guys in some weird pose and policemen cosplay...' she thought. "Welcome to the Ouran

High School Host Club!" they all said. Haruhi came over and grabbed Ryuu's hand, pulling her to the group. "don't worry, its always like this." she said. "you already met the

twins, this it Tamaki Suoh," the blonde waved. "Kyoya Otori," the guy with black hair and glasses nodded. Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short," he stared blankly into space.

this is-" she was cut off by the small boy. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Honey!" he said. "don't be fooled, he's actually a third year." Haruhi said. "so would

you be joining us?" Tamaki asked. "uh... Sure why not?" Ryuu replied. "Yaaaay! You'll be our son!" Tamaki said happily, hugging Ryuu. "woa woa woa! What?" she said. "get

off of me!" "Tamaki like to think of the host club as his 'family'..." Haruhi said. Ryuu pushes Tamaki off her. "well alright, I'll be the son, just don't hug me like that anymore."

Ryuu said. Kyoya was looking at Ryuu suspiciously. She looked up at him. "can I help you?" she said to him. "no, sorry for staring.." he said, writing something in his

notebook. "so now that we have introductions out of the way, you have to go change so we can open the host club!" Tamaki said. "I'll show you where the costumes are."

Haruhi said. "no we well!" the twins said, grabbing Ryuu and pulling her to the back. "hey!"

Ryuu said as they pulled her away. Haruhi just stared and sighed. In the back room... "here's the police uniform" the twins said, pulling out the uniform. "um, thanks guys...

Now you can leave so I can change." Ryuu said. "awww but why?" they said. "you know why! Ugh. Perverts." Ryuu said. "we were kidding. We'll go. Heh" they said leaving the

room to let Ryuu change. Ryuu sighed and changed into the police uniform. When she came out the hosts were scattered to various parts of the room and there were girls all

around them. "alright Ryuu, go take a seat over at that table and I'll send a few girls over to you." Kyoya said. "um, okay." Ryuu said and went over to the table, taking a

seat. A few minutes later, three girls sat with her. "hello ladies" Ryuu said, trying to act like a guy. "I'm kind of new at being a host, so bear with me." "oh its alright I'm sure

you'll do fine." a girl said. "yea especially because your handsome." said another. "thanks.." was all Ryuu managed to say. She tried her best to act like a guy and keep the

girls 'entertained' as what the other hosts do.

After a while the girls began to leave. Ryuu went in the back with Haruhi. "so, what did you think?" she asked. "well it was certainly interesting." Ryuu replied. "you'll learn to

get use to It." she said, starting to change back into her uniform. "yeah, I actually thought it was kind of fun." Ryuu replied, doing the same. Just then, Tamaki opened the

door. "Haruhi! What are you doing changing in front of Ryuu!" he yelled. "get out of here Sempai!" she yelled blushing. Ryuu, who was in her tank top, turned and looked at

Tamaki. "I'm a girl..." she said. Tamaki's face turned bright red and he walked out of the room. "you were so calm- how?" Haruhi asked. "well, I really don't mind changing in

front of guys. When I was a kid I did it all the time so I guess I'm not really bothered by it." Ryuu replied. "though I sent the twins out when I was changing into the police

uniform. They kinda creped me out a little bit." Haruhi laughed. "yeah, they're like that sometimes." she said. They finished changing and went out into the main room. "so

you are a girl then." Kyoya said. "I had a feeling you were." Ryuu scratched her head. "eheheh, yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you.." Ryuu said. "we can keep your cover! Just like

we did with Haruhi!" Honey said happily. "I'm glad we have another girl in our group." "yeah, when the physical exams come up again it's going to be hell though. Trying to

protect two girls now." said Mori. "its way past the time were suppose to leave guys..." Haruhi said. "damn! I was suppose to be home to make dinner!" Ryuu said. "I'll see

you tomorrow guys!" she said running out of the school and down the street towards her home. When she got there she dropped her bag and went to make dinner. In the

kitchen she found her mother already making dinner. "your late Ryuu. Why? Did you get in trouble your first day?" Kaiyue asked. "no, I joined a new club and we were talking.

I just lost track of time.." Ryuu

replied. "oh, a new club? What club?" she asked. "the Host Club." she replied.

"oh, what does the Host Club do?"

"they uh... Host parties and things... For the girls of Ouran Academy."

"just the girls?"

"well yeah... See the host club is made of just guys- accept me and this girl Haruhi."

"oh... Well alright. As long as you're having fun and trying to make friends."

"that's what I'm afraid of... I don't want to make connections and have to move again..."

Kaiyue fixes a plate of food and sets it in front of Ryuu at the table. "eat up, we'll talk about that if it comes to that." Kaiyue got herself a plate and sat with Ryuu. They ate

together and then Ryuu started her homework. She was distracted though, thinking about the host club. She decided to give up on her homework for a bit and draw a picture

of all of the members of the host club together to frame and maybe put up in the music room they use as their club room. And so, that's what she did. She sketched, erased,

sketched, sharpies, erased and colored. When she was done she put it in her folder and headed up to her room. Ryuu got ready for bed and fell asleep shortly after.

'tomorrow' she thought. 'tomorrow, will be the beginning of a new life...'

To Be Continued...

End Of Chapter One…

Hey Everybody! First Chapter Of My Ouran FanFic! What Did You Think? Leave Me A Review! Thanks!

~Hikaru+Ryuu~


	2. The New Host

Garden Of Romance

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 2: The New Host

Ryuu's alarm woke her this morning. She got up and rushed to get ready, fearing she would be late for not waking up earlier than her alarm. She jumped in the shower,

quickly washed her hair, got out, dried off, got dressed, blow dried her hair and partially ran down stairs to make a quick breakfast. Ryuu ate quickly, grabbed her bag and

was out the door. She walked to school and went straight to homeroom and sat in her seat. "your a little late today." said one of the twins who seemed to appear out of

nowhere. "yeah, why?" said the other. "I woke up later than I usually do..." Ryuu replied. "ohhhh I see." they both said together taking their seats. Haruhi walked in and took

her seat in front of Ryuu, then turned around to talk to her. "just to let you know, we're cosplaying anime characters today." Haruhi told her. "oh- alright." she replied.

Once again, the day seemed to fly by and Ryuu found herself walking into music room 3 again. She opened the door and walked in, this time everyone was picking out

costumes. Ryuu walked over to Haruhi, who was dressed as TK from Digimon. "hey, Haruhi, so, who am I suppose to dress as?" Ryuu asked. "anyone you want, you just cant

copy anybody." she replied. "alright-" she went over and started looking through the costumes. Ryuu looked around at the other hosts. Honey was dressed as Link from the

videogame, Legend of Zelda, Mori was dressed as Ash Ketchum from pokemon, Kyoya was dressed as L from Death Note, Tamaki was dressed like Kaito Domoto from

Mermaid Melody and the twins were dressed as Zero and Ichiru Kiryu from Vampire Knight. Ryuu continued to look through the costumes. She finally decided she would dress

as Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. She went into the back room to change, when she came back the hosts were scattered in their spots, each spot was decorated according to

what anime the host was from. She looked over at Honey and Mori, whose table was divided since they were from different animes. Then she found her spot and sat down.

After that, the girls swarmed around the room some sitting with each host club member. Ryuu found not three, but seven girls were around her this time. "well hello there

ladies." she said, trying to act like a guy as always. "hello Ryuu. How are you today?" the girls all said in unison. "I'm great, thanks for asking." she said, smiling at them like a

bad boy would. The girls let out various squeals and sighs.

Hikaru looked over and looked at Ryuu, only to be snapped back by Kaoru. "Hikaruuuu! Why are you looking over at Ryuu?" Kaoru said. "your suppose to pay attention to

me!" "oh- sorry Kaoru.." Hikaru said, moving closer to his brother and lifting his chin up. "forgive me?" "H-Hikaru..." Kaoru said, blushing. Ryuu happened to see them and

turned away, a little disturbed. "oh they're always like that" said a girl who was sitting next to Ryuu. "yea, its soooo kawaii!" said another. "kawaii? I think its kinda gross... I

mean they're brothers..." Ryuu said. "soooo? They're just reeeally close." said a third girl. "uh huh..." Ryuu replied. The girls and Ryuu talked a bit more then the girls began

to leave. When they were all gone, Ryuu went in the back with Haruhi to change back to their uniforms. "so, how was it today?" Haruhi asked. "I had fun, but I'm curious

about the twins-" she replied. "oh, them? They're always like that. Its only an act to entertain the girls." Haruhi explained. "alright then..." Ryuu said, starting to change out of

her Sasuke outfit. Then, the twins opened the door. "oops, we didn't know you two were in here." one said. "yeah, we wanted to change too." said the other. Ryuu turned and

looked at them. "go ahead, we're not stopping you." she said. "but they're guys! They're not suppose to be in here while we change!" Haruhi exclaimed. "I know you changed

in front of guys when you were little but your allot older now."

"look, Haruhi, I bet your just embarrassed cuz the twins are cute. I bet you'd be even more embarrassed if Tamaki walked in." Ryuu teased. Haruhi blushed and buried her

face in her uniform jacket. "that's not true!" she yelled. "well this is certainly interesting." the twins said together. "we're changing in the curtain thing over there-" they said,

going to change. "jeez Haruhi, your more of a girl than I thought you were." Ryuu said. "look- I just don't like guys watching me change..." she said. "whatever..." Ryuu said,

slipping her shoes on. "I'll see you next week Haruhi." she said, walking out of the back room and right out of the clubroom.

When she got home her mother was in the kitchen making dinner again. "hey mom, I'm home. Sorry I'm home so late... Its kinda hard with the club and all..." Ryuu said. "its

alright sweaty, I can make dinner everyday since you get home so late." Kaiyue said smiling. "thanks mom." she said, sitting at the table. "so, how was school today?"

"good, I don't have any home work for the weekend."

"that's nice, so are you going to hang out with your friends this weekend?" her mom asked. "no, I don't think so... I mean- they're mostly guys..." Ryuu answered. "well why

don't you invite that girl over?" she suggested. "Haruhi? Oh I don't know... Maybe..." Ryuu replied. Kaiyue served dinner and they both began eating. After dinner, Ryuu took

her bag up to her room and got out her cell. 'I didn't get her number...' she thought. Then she remembered the sheet she got from Kyoya with the names and numbers of the

club members when she joined. She took out the sheet and dialed Haruhi's number. The phone rang until someone answered. "hello?" said a voice. "hello, Haruhi?" Ryuu said

into the phone. "yeah, who's this?" she said. "sorry, it's Ryuu! I was wondering- if maybe- you'd like to hang out this weekend if you didn't have any plans..." she said. "sure,

I'd love to hang out." Haruhi replied. "that's great. How about we meet at school and go to the mall?" Ryuu suggested.

"yeah that sounds like fun. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"most definitely." Ryuu said. Then they hung up the phone.

"who was that Haruhi?" said her father, who was putting his hair up in a ponytail. "it was my new friend, Ryuu. She's going to take me to the mall tomorrow." Haruhi replied.

"oh that sounds wonderful. Maybe you could being her home so I can meet her." he said smiling. "after all she's your first friend that's a girl." "yeah, oh and she's in the host

club too." she told him. "oh she is? That's a surprise." Ranka said. "I guess" said Haruhi, who was going to make dinner. 'I wonder what we'll do at the mall tomorrow,

hopefully we don't run into Tamaki Sempai...' Haruhi thought.

Back at Ryuu's, Ryuu told her mom what was going on tomorrow. Then she went back up to her room and got ready for bed. She set her alarm for an earlier time, just in

case. Then, she fell asleep.

To Be Continued...

End of Chapter 2

I Hope Your Enjoying My FanFic!

Next Time: Ryuu's Dream

Don't Forget To Send Me A Review!


	3. Ryuu's Dream

Garden Of Romance

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 3: Ryuu's Dream

Ryuu woke up, or so she thought. She got ready for school like she normally would, made breakfast, ate and walked to school. When she arrived, she went to the music room

instead of homeroom. 'and when I opened the door, Hikaru was sitting on Tamaki's throne' Ryuu thought as she walked in. "Hikaru, what are you doing in here? And where's

Kaoru?" Ryuu asked. He smiles at her. "Kaoru is sick today. I could ask you the same question, why are you here instead of homeroom?" Hikaru asked. "uh... Well... I don't

know actually..." Ryuu replied. Hikaru stood up and went over to her, taking her hand. "then come and sit with me, I want to get to know you better." Hikaru said, pulling a

blushing Ryuu to a couch. They both sat down. "uh... Hikaru...? What's going on? I'm really confused..." she told him. "don't be confused there's no reason to be." Hikaru said,

leaning in closer to her. Ryuu blushed and scooted away. "Hikaru- what are you doing?" she asked. Hikaru just smiled and leaned in closer, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes

widened, not sure what was happening or what to do. Hikaru pulled away from her. "H-Hikaru...Wh-what was that for...?" Ryuu asked, in shock. Hikaru smiled. "can't you tell?

I like you, Ryuu." he said. "th-thats- n-no... I- I have to be dreaming, this is unreal..." Ryuu said. "this is no dream, Ryuu. And I'm telling the truth." he replied, trying to

convince her. "but... There are just so many things wrong with this... It cant be real..." she said. Ryuu stood up and ran out of the music room and ran back home. She got

inside and ran to her room, closing the door and locking it. 'if this is a dream, I can go back to sleep and wake up... Then everything will be okay...' Ryuu thought. So, she

tried going to sleep. A few hours passed and Ryuu awoke...

(end of Ryuu's dream)

She woke up to her alarm that had been buzzing for about a half an hour. Ryuu sat up and turned off her alarm. Her face was bright red and felt hot from the dream she had.

She didn't want to get up, but she had to. She was suppose to meet Haruhi in an hour. So, Ryuu got up and showered. She picked out one of her favorite outfits, which was

one of her few outfits that were semi-girly. She got dressed then fixed her hair, putting in her extensions so she could put her hair into pigtails. Ryuu then went down stairs

and made she breakfast. She ate then grabbed her wallet and headed out the door towards the school to meet Haruhi.

At Haruhi's, Haruhi was getting ready herself. She wore a navy blue boy's tee with khaki shorts. Her dad handed her some money before she walked out the door heading for

the school to meet Ryuu. When Haruhi arrived, Ryuu was sitting on a bench waiting for her. "hey Haruhi! You made it!" she exclaimed. "yeah, sorry if I'm a little late." Haruhi

said. "no no it's fine, I thought I was going to be late actually. I woke up kinda late..." Ryuu said. "so did I, so don't worry about It." she replied. The two girls walked to the

mall together. "ya know, Ryuu, I think you look nice with your hair like that." Haruhi said. "eh? You think so?" she said. "yeah, why is it short though?" she asked. "well,

because I thought I'd look better as a guy cuz- well you know..." Ryuu said, motioning to her flat chest. "yeah, I know what you mean- that's why I dress like a guy most of

the time." Haruhi explained with a sigh.

They finally reached the mall and began to look around at all the shops. Ryuu stopped to buy a few accessories and some cloths. Haruhi bought a new guy's shirt and a pair of

camo pants. Then they decided to get lunch. The two ate, talked and laughed.

The Hitachiin Twins just so happened to be shopping at the mall too. They were going to get something to eat when they spotted Haruhi with a girl, not recognizing her as

Ryuu.

"Hey Kaoru, you don't think Haruhi is taking this Host Club thing too far, do you?" Hikaru said. "lets go find out." Kaoru replied. So, the boys walked over to Haruhi and the

girl. "Hey Haruhi!" they both said. "hey guys..." she said with a sigh. Ryuu tensed up a bit, afraid to look at Hikaru because of her dream. "so, who's your girlfriend?" they

asked.

Haruhi burst out laughing. "girlfriend? You mean you don't recognize Ryuu?" Haruhi said, giving Ryuu away. "that's Ryuu?" Kaoru said. Hikaru just stared. Ryuu blushed. "stop

looking at me like that! I am a girl ya know. I just put in extensions, jeez..." Ryuu ranted. "you look beautiful..." the twins said together. 'I didn't know Ryuu was this

beautiful...' Hikaru thought to himself. 'I need to get to know her...'

"so, why are you two at the mall?" Haruhi asked. "shopping of course." they said, holding up four bags, one in each of their hands. "um... H-Haruhi...? I- don't feel so good..."

Ryuu said, trying to fake a stomachache. "oh alright, want me to walk home with you?" Haruhi said. "Y-yes please, if you don't mind..." Ryuu replied.

The two girls got up. "well, I guess we'll see you Monday." Haruhi said before walking away with Ryuu.

The twins watched them walk away, half disappointed they didn't get to spend time with the 'more feminine' Ryuu.

"good thinking faking being sick." Haruhi said. "e-eh? You could tell I was faking?" Ryuu said. "yeah- why? Is something really wrong?" she asked. "oh- n-no... Its- its

nothing..." Ryuu said, trying to cover it up. "no, something's wrong. C'mon, out with it. I wont tell anyone." Haruhi said. "o-okay..." Ryuu sighed before sitting down on a

bench with Haruhi outside the mall. She told Haruhi all about the dream she had about Hikaru and that she didn't want to see him. "oh- that's an odd dream to have..." Haruhi

said. "it shouldn't be a reason not to see him though." "but... You don't understand... I think- I'm starting to like him now, but I barely know him..."

"so get to know him, it's not that hard. You'll do fine."

"y-you really thinks so? I-I means what if he doesn't like me?" Ryuu said. "well then, there's always Kaoru." Haruhi said jokingly. "very funny Haruhi. Just because they look

the same doesn't mean I like them both..." Ryuu said matter-of-factly. "so you can tell them apart then?" she asked. "yes of course, if I couldn't then I couldn't like Hikaru."

she replied. "hey how about we go hang out at my place?" "him? Oh okay. I don't have to be home for a while so why not." Haruhi said, getting up with Ryuu. The girls

headed to Ryuu's house.

When they began approaching the house, Haruhi examined it. "wow, you live here?" she said. "yeah, my mom had to save a ton of money to be able to move here though.

That, and to send me to school here. I've wanted to go here for a long time but haven't had the money to go until now." Ryuu explained. "oh, I got in on scholarship.

Originally, I couldn't get a uniform. But I anciently broke an eight million yen vice that happened to belong to the host club and they made me a host to pay off my debt. And

they bought me the uniform, which tacked on another three hundred thousand. I'm still paying them back..." Haruhi said. "wow..." was all Ryuu could say as they got up to

the door. Ryuu unlocked it and walked in with Haruhi. "mom! I'm home and I brought Haruhi!" Ryuu yelled. "mom...? Are you home?" she called. "alright, guess not. How

about we watch some TV?" Ryuu said. "yeah" Haruhi agreed.

They both went into the living room and Ryuu turned on the TV. "you sit and relax, I'll get us some snacks." Ryuu said as she headed for the kitchen. She walked into the

kitchen, and there was Kaiyue on the floor. "mom!" Ryuu screamed. She dropped to the floor and tried to wake her up. Her body was as cold as ice. "mom! Mom!" Ryuu

screamed, starting to cry. Haruhi heard the commotion and ran in. "what's-" she stopped when she saw Ryuu and her mom. Haruhi whipped out her cell and called 911.

"mom...mom..." Ryuu cried. A little while later the ambulance arrived. Two men walked in and over to Ryuu. "could we check her?" said one of them. All Ryuu could do was

nod and scoot away from her mom's body. The men checked her then put her body on a stretcher, getting ready to take her away. "is she going to be okay...?" Ryuu asked

one of them. The man turned to her. "I'm afraid- your mom is gone... She can't be saved..." he said, turning to his partner and picking up the stretcher. They took Kaiyue

away. Ryuu started to cry, not knowing what else to do. "Ryuu..." Haruhi said, going over to her and hugging her. "if it helps any- I lost my mom too... She was in a car

accident..." Haruhi said, trying to comfort Ryuu. She tried to calm down, but somehow she couldn't. She was all alone now. The only other family she had was in America. She

didn't want to move there. Not now that she made so many friends with the Host Club... "if you want Ryuu, you could come stay with me and my dad..." Haruhi said. "y-you

would do that for me...?" she said, tears in her eyes. "yeah of course. That's what friends are for." Haruhi said, slightly smiling at Ryuu to make her feel better. "thanks

Haruhi... I'm going to pack a few things..." Ryuu said, heading up to her room to pack. She packed everything she thought she would need and headed back down stairs to

Haruhi. "Alright, lets go..." she said.

And so, Haruhi and Ryuu went to Haruhi's house...

To Be Continued...

End Of Chapter 3

So How'd You Like it? I Had To Put Some Kind Of Tragedy In Here. Sorry It's In So Early, Buuuut It'll Be Worth It In The Next Chapter. Sorry If I Spelled Some Things Wrong,

My Spell Check Is Not Working. XD

Next Time: Hikaru And Kaoru Hitachiin

See You Soon! Don't Forget To Review!


	4. Hikaru And Kaoru Hitachiin

Garden Of Romance

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 4: Hikaru And Kaoru Hitachiin

The weekend is over now. Ryuu spent Sunday with Haruhi and her father, Ranka. Ryuu was a bit surprised to find out that her dad was a transvestite, but she got use to it.

Haruhi and Ryuu got ready for school and walked there together.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru were getting ready for school. They were in their dining room, eating breakfast. "So, Hikaru, what do you think about Ryuu?" Kaoru asked,

completely out of the blue. "What? What do you mean?" Hikaru said with a mouthful of cereal. "I mean exactly what I said. What do you think of her?" Kaoru repeated. Hikaru

swallowed his cereal. "I don't know, I guess she'd be a good friend to have. Why?" he said. "I was just wondering, that's all." Kaoru said. "Well that was completely random..."

Hikaru sighed and went back to eating his breakfast. Kaoru did the same. When they were both done, they got into their limo and went to school.

Haruhi and Ryuu were sitting on a bench outside the school talking. "I just can't believe it... It was so sudden... I didn't even know she was sick... She never told me..." Ryuu

said. "Try to cheer up Ryuu, you can stay with me and my dad as long as you want." Haruhi said, trying to cheer her up. "Thanks allot Haruhi..." she replied, trying to hide the

tears in her eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru arrived at school and saw Haruhi and Ryuu talking. They went over to say hello. "Hey Ryuu, Haruhi." they said. Ryuu didn't look up. "Hey

guys..." Haruhi said. "Is something wrong with Ryuu?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi looked at her. "Do you want me to tell them...?" Haruhi asked. Ryuu shook her head. "My mom

died Saturday... When Haruhi and I got back from the mall, I found her in the kitchen. She was ice cold like she'd been there for a while... She never made it to work. I'm

staying with Haruhi now but- I don't know what I'm going to do now... My mom was all I had..." Ryuu said, trying to hide her tears even more because for one, she was at

school trying to be a dude and two, because she didn't want Hikaru or Kaoru see her cry. "Ryuu I'm so sorry..." the twins said together. "If you need anything," Kaoru began.

"We're here for you, okay?" Hikaru finished. "Thanks guys... I-I really appreciate it..." she said. "I don't think I'm up to sitting through school today... And I certainly don't feel

up to the host club..." "Can you at least try to sit through school? You don't have to go to the host club." Haruhi said. "A-alright..." she lifts her head up and wipes her face.

"That's the guy we know and love." The twins said with a smile. Ryuu giggled a bit at what they said, it made her feel special. "Lets get to class before we're late." she said,

walking to class with Haruhi and the twins.

The day went by as usual and Ryuu met with Haruhi and the twins. "So, are you going to the host club today?" the twins asked. "Yeah, I think I will go. I not only don't want

to walk to Haruhi's alone but, I can't disappoint my adoring fan girls." Ryuu said with a smile. They laughed and went into the music room where the club was held. They

weren't cosplaying today, so everyone took their usual spots around the room. Accept, today, Haruhi and Ryuu sat together by the couches entertaining the girls that sat

across from them.

Hikaru and Kaoru were putting on their usual act of 'forbidden brotherly love'.

"Ow!" Kaoru yelled, making all the girls in the room turn their heads towards him. "Hikaru I cut my finger!" he whined, and he really did. "Let me see," Hikaru said, taking his

hand and examining his finger, which had a bit of blood gushing out. Hikaru took Kaoru's finger and put it in his mouth, making Kaoru blush. "H-Hikaru..." he said. Hikaru took

his finger out a few minutes later. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Kaoru answered. The girls squealed various 'suuu kawaii' and 'we love you Kaoru/Hikaru!'

When their little episode was over, the girls went back to paying attention to their hosts.

Finally, all the girls left. And only the hosts were left. "Hey Ryuu, do you want to come over to our house?" the twins asked. "Eh? You- want me to come over...?" she said,

half in shock. "Yeah, we thought it would be nice to get to know you more." Hikaru said smiling. Kaoru nodded in agreement. "R-really...?" Ryuu didn't know weather to go

with them or go with Haruhi back to her house. "Why don't you go and have some fun with them? They'll bring you to my place after." Haruhi said smiling. "Yeah. C'mon it'll

be fun! We have a videogame room." Kaoru said. "Oh alright I'll go." Ryuu said. Tamaki went over to Haruhi. "So, Haruhi, since Ryuu is going to the Hitachiin's, how about you

come over to my place?" he asked. "Um..." Haruhi began, starting to blush. "I don't know Sempai..." "Oh come on Haruhi! Please?" he begged. "Well... I guess that's okay..."

Haruhi said. Tamaki smiled. "Great! We're going to have so much fun," he said. "Yeah... Fun..." Haruhi said, wondering what he meant by 'fun'. "Alright well lets all head out,

we were all suppose to be out of the school by four and its four thirty." Kyoya said.

"Alright we're going." said the twins. "C'mon Ryuu!" Ryuu smiled and followed the twins out to their limo. Tamaki and Haruhi walked out after him or her, followed by

everyone else. When the limo pulled up to Hikaru and Kaoru's mansion, Ryuu looked out the window in awe. 'Wow... I've never seen a house this big before...' she thought.

'And I thought my house was big...'

"Well, here we are! What do you think?" they said. "Its huge..." was all she could say. "Wait until you see the inside!" they replied. The limo came to a stop in front of the

house. The driver got out and opened the door for them. They all stepped out. Ryuu looked up at the mansion, it had a brick front and marble pillars holding up a roof. There

were several marble steps leading up to a large white door with swirls on it. "C'mon!" they said. Snapping out of her gaze, she was pulled up the steps to the door. Kaoru

opened the door and held it while Hikaru and Ryuu walked in. Ryuu stared up at the large spiral staircase in the center of two other staircases that led to a large brown

wooden door. The spiral staircase went to the second floor, the other two just to the first. Ryuu was amazed. 'Even my house wasn't this nice... How rich are they?' she

thought. "C'mon we'll take you to the game room!" they said. "Could I change out of my uniform first? I brought some extra cloths to change into." she said. "Sure, we'll show

you to our room then, it has an attached bathroom. You can change there while Hikaru and I change." Kaoru said. "Okay." Ryuu said, following the twins up the spiral

staircase. It leads to a long hallway that had many rooms. They walked to the very end of the hall where there was a large white wooden door with "Hikaru and Kaoru's Room"

etched into it. They opened the doors and let Ryuu in. "the bathroom is through that door." Kaoru said, pointing to a door. "Alright," Ryuu said as she went and opened the

door, walked in and shut it again. She took out her extra cloths from her bag. There were black jean shorts with a silver chain belt, a purple tank top and a black short sleeve

sweater. She changed then got her extensions out of the bag. She put them in and put her hair in pigtails. She opened the bathroom door and went back into the Hitachiin's

bedroom. The boys were dressed differently for once. Hikaru was dressed in a blue and black tank top with jean shorts. Kaoru was dressed in an orange and tan tank top with

khaki shorts. The boys were staring at her. "Um, is something wrong?" she asked them. "N-no nothing." they both said, blushing slightly. "Alright, well lets go play some

videogames then" she said smiling. The twins smile back

and take Ryuu to their basement. It was painted a dark red color. One wall had a big TV that covered the whole wall. There were movie theater type chairs across from the

screen and a snack bar in the back of the room. There were various game systems, and three bookshelves full of games. Ryuu looked around in amazement. 'I don't think I

want to leave...' she thought. "Well, what so you think?" Hikaru asked. "I think its amazing." she replied. "So, before we play, how about we get to know each other more?"

Hikaru said. "Oh yea, okay." she said. Hikaru took her to a seat and sat with her while Kaoru got some snacks and drinks. Then he sat with them.

They all talked for a while before Kaoru decided to ask, "so now that we know each other a bit more, why were you so down this morning?" "Eh? Oh um..." Ryuu looked down.

"Saturday Haruhi and I went to the mall and decided to go to my house after... When I went into the kitchen to get snacks- I found my mom on the floor... She was ice cold

and she wouldn't wake up... She's dead... That's why I was so upset..." Ryuu explained. Hikaru put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

he asked. Ryuu blushed a bit. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. I'm staying with Haruhi now... I don't know whets going to happen to my other things I left at the house..." she said. "Well,

if you need to move your stuff we have a storage room we could put them in." Kaoru said. "Thanks... That would be nice. Maybe I can sell the house then..." she said. "Where

will you live then?" Hikaru asked. "I'll probably look for a cheap apartment to stay in. I don't want to keep bothering Haruhi..." she replied. "Well- we have a ton of spare

rooms... If you want to stay here," Hikaru said.

"I don't want to burden you guys..."

"its no burden at all. We'd be happy to help you, right Hikaru?" Kaoru said. "Yeah. We'd love to have you stay with us. Its not really fun around here because our parents are

never around." Hikaru said. "Well, as long ad its alright with you guys..." Ryuu said. They smiled and hugged her. Ryuu smiled and hugged them back. "Now lets play some

videogames!" she said. So they played Guitar Hero. Hikaru and Kaoru played guitar while Ryuu sang. They were having so much fun, Ryuu lost track of time.

She ended up falling asleep on Hikaru, who fell asleep with her also. Kaoru fell asleep on the other side of Ryuu.

(Hikaru's Dream)

Hikaru woke up, or so he thought. He was next to Ryuu, who was still asleep. He blushed deep red and didn't move. He didn't want to wake her up. 'She's kinda cute when

she's sleeping...' he thought. Ryuu woke up and looked up at Hikaru, blushing. "I-I'm sorry, I fell asleep on you didn't I?" she said. "It's alright, I didn't mind..." he replied.

She smiled at him, leaning closer. "Ryuu? What are you doing...?" he asked blushing a bit. "Well, if you don't mind me sleeping on you, then you wont mind if I kiss you.

Right?" she said seductively. "I-I has to be dreaming..." Hikaru said. "Its no dream, Hikaru..." Ryuu said as she pressed her lips against his.

(End Of Hikaru's Dream)

Hikaru jumped up, which woke Ryuu. "Mmm? Hikaru? What happened? Are you okay?" she asked. "I-I'm-I'm fine... I just had a really weird dream that's all..." he said, afraid

to look at her. Kaoru had already gone upstairs. "Hikaru... You know you can tell me. I'll keep it a secret." she said. "N-no... I can't tell you..." he said. "Why not?" Ryuu

asked. "B-because... Look, maybe you should go back to Haruhi's..." Hikaru said. "What? But I'm thought you said-" she began but Hikaru cut her off. "I know what I said, but

I don't think you should stay here... Its not a good time..." he said. "Just go, Ryuu..."

"But- Hikaru..."

"Just go!" he snapped.

Ryuu began to cry and grabbed her bag, running upstairs past Kaoru and out the door. She ran to a nearby park, not knowing how to get to Haruhi's from where she was. She

continued to cry. 'Why, Hikaru...? Why are you being so mean...?' she thought.

To Be Continued...

End Of Chapter 4

Hey Everyone! I Just Remembered That I Forgot The Disclaimer! So-

I DO NOT NOR WILL EVER OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

Okay Now That That's Over With...

How Do You Like It So Far? Good, Bad? Leave Me A Review!

Next Time: Monday Night At Tamaki's, Haruhi's POV.

Thanks For Reading!


	5. Monday Night At Tamaki's, Haruhi's POV

Garden Of Romance

Ouran High School Host Club

I Don't Own OHSHC!

(This is going on while Ryuu is at the Hitachiin's house)

Chapter 5: Monday Night At Tamaki's, Haruhi's POV

"so, Haruhi, since Ryuu is going to the Hitachiin's, how about you come over to my place?" Tamaki asked me. I wasn't sure how to respond. "Um..." I said. "I don't know

Sempai..." "Oh come on Haruhi! It'll be fun!" he persuaded. I gave in." "Alright then, I guess it'll be okay..." I said. Tamaki jumped for joy. I sighed and left with him,

following him to his limo. He opened the door for me and I got in, wondering what I was getting myself into. Tamaki got in and shut the door. Away the limo went, to

Sempai's house. When the limo pulled up to his 'house' I was stunned. It was a huge white mansion. Way nicer than my tiny apartment. "Welcome to my home!" he said. He

opened the limo door and let me out. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet. "C'mon I'll show you around!" he took my hand. I blushed a bit, but I let him pull me into

the mansion. He showed me to various rooms. There was a game room, a swimming pool room, various bedrooms, offices, the kitchen, living room and finally... "This, is my

room." he said, opening two large double doors. He pulled me in the room and I looked around. There was a bed across from the door, a window seat to the right and left of

the room, a door that probably lead to a walk in closet, a dresser with a mirror, a desk and a sitting area that had a flat screen TV with a Wii. "So what do you think?" he

asked. "U-um..." I was still in shock from the swimming pool so I didn't know what to say. "Its...nice..." I managed to say. "Well I'm glad you like it!" he said. "So what do

you want to do? Play videogames, go to the game room, get food?" "Um, it doesn't matter to me what we do." I said. "But your the guest, you get to choose." he said. He was

forcing me to make a choice. "I guess we could play videogames then..." I replied. "What game should we play?" he opened a cabinet of the TV stand, revealing what looked

like thousands of games.

"Uhhhhh... A two player game?" I said, not knowing what two-player game to choose. "These are two player games" he said. "All of them?" I asked. "Yeah, just name

something, I'm sure I have It." he said. "Alright, how about we play Wii Sports?" I said. "Okay!" he says, taking out the game. He turned on the TV and the Wii and put the

game in. He handed me a remote and we started playing tennis. After a while of me beating him, "hey how about we go get something to eat?" he suggested. "Why, are you

afraid of losing again?" I laughed. "No..." he said, clearly meaning yes. "I'm just hungry so I thought you might be too..." "Well I am kind of hungry now that I think about it."

I said. So he led the way down to the kitchen. "Don't you have a cook to make food?" I asked when he started getting out things to make sandwiches. "Well, yeah, but they

don't exactly like me.." he said. "Oh, alright." was all I could think to say. So he made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and we sat in the kitchen eating them together. I

laughed when he finished his sandwich. "What?" he said. "You have jelly on your face." I giggled. Tamaki blushed and got a napkin wiping his face. "Its still there, here let me

help." I said, taking the napkin from him. I put some water on it and got it off his face. "There, now it's gone" I said smiling at him. "Th-thanks Haruhi..." he said, still

blushing. "So, what now?" I asked. "W-well... I don't know..." he said. I could tell he was sill embarrassed. "If I had my swimsuit with me I'd say lets go swimming... How

about we go to the game room?" I said. "Alright. Maybe you can come over swimming another time." he said as he led the way to the game room. We decided on playing air

hockey. After a while, I checked the time. "Its really late- my dad must be wondering where I am by now..." I said. "I'll call him, its way to late to go home now anyway." I

took out my cell and called home. My dad answered. "Haruhi! Where are you!" he yelled. I could tell he was worried. "Sorry dad, I was invited to Tamaki Sempai's house... Its

too late to walk home so I'm going to stay here tonight." I said. "As long as your safe I guess that's okay." he said. "Thanks, I'll be home tomorrow after school. Oh and Ryuu

is at the Hitachiin's so if she's not there she's at their house."

"alright, may I speak to Tamaki for a moment"

"um, sure dad.." I said, "Sempai its for you." I handed Tamaki the phone. "Good evening Ranka-san!" he said. His face dropped. "Y-yes sir...I understand sir..." he said and

hung up handing the phone back to me.

"What did he say?" I asked. "Just have a good night." he said. "Oh alright... Since its late, is it okay if I stay here?" I asked. "Yeah, I don't mind..." he said. "I don't have any

pajamas though..." I said. "Well if you want you can borrow one of my shirts..." he said. I smiled. "Thanks Tamaki." I said, realizing I didn't call him 'sempai' I blushed. "I-I

means Sempai..." I stuttered. "Haruhi, you don't have to call me sempai.." he said. He could tell I was embarrassed. "B-but..." I stuttered. He came closer to me and put his

finger on my lips to stop me from saying anything else. "It's late, why don't I give you a shirt and show you to the guest room?" he said. I couldn't say anything so I let him

take my hand and pull me up to his room. Tamaki got a dark green t-shirt out of a drawer. "I hope this is okay." he said. "Yeah its fine." I said taking the shirt from him. "I'll

show you to your room" he said, taking her to a room next door to his. "Thanks Tamaki." I said with a smile. I opened the door and was about to walk in when Tamaki

stopped me. "Um... H-Haruhi?" he said, blushing a bit. "Yes Sempai?" I said. He leaned into me, kissing me on the cheek. "Goodnight" he said, and then he walked back into

his room. I swear I blushed ten different shades of red. Tamaki kissed me... On the cheek, but still... He kissed me... I walked into the room and got out of my uniform. After

what Tamaki did, I was hesitant to put on his shirt... But I did anyway. I got into the queen sided bed that was in the room and fell asleep shortly after.

I woke up the next morning and knocked on Tamaki's door. He answered. "Morning Haruhi, did you need something?" he asked. "Yeah, um, could I take a shower?" I asked,

knowing it was a little weird but the room I was in only had a Jacuzzi. "Oh um, yeah sure." he said, letting me into his room. I had my uniform in hand so I could get ready

when I was done. "There's towels in the bathroom" he said. "Thanks" I said as I walked into his bathroom shutting the door behind me and locking it. I know Tamaki wouldn't

come in, but I wanted to be sure. I took my shower, using Tamaki's shampoo, conditioner and body wash, since I didn't have my own. I was going to smell like a guy but I

didn't care. I washed up then got out of the shower and dried off, getting into my uniform. I dried my hair with the towel and used Tamaki's comb to comb my hair. I put the

towel in the laundry shoot and came out of the bathroom. Tamaki was sitting on his bed dressed and ready waiting for me. "Did you shower..?" I asked, since I was using his.

"Yeah, I used the one in the bathroom down the hall." he said. "There was another down the hall...?" I said. "Yeah," he said. "Oh..." was all I could say. He could have told me

there was one down the hall... "Well we should get going to school if we don't want to be late. I figured we could walk together" he said. "You want to walk to school...?" I

asked. "Sure why not? It'll be an interesting commoner experience" he said. I had to resist an urge to smack him. "Alright, lets go then..." I said.

So we both left his mansion and started walking to the academy. We walked by the park, and I noticed that Ryuu was sitting on a park bench crying. "Tamaki Sempai, I think

that's Ryuu over there." I said. "What? What's she doing in the park? I thought she was at the twins' house." he said. "So did I?" I said. "Lets go check on her." so we walked

over to Ryuu.

"Ryuu, what's wrong? Why aren't you with the twins?" I asked. "I never want to see Hikaru again! He's such an asshole!" she cried. "What? What did Hikaru do?" I asked. "He

woke up and looked like he had a bad dream... I asked him what happened and he wouldn't tell me... Then he yelled in my face to get out." she said. "That doesn't sound like

Hikaru..." Tamaki said. "Yeah... Um, why aren't you in your uniform?" I asked. "I'm not going to school... I don't want to see Hikaru..." she replied simply. She had stopped

crying but there were streaks down her face. "You have to go... What about the host club?" I asked. "I don't care anymore..." Ryuu said. Clearly she wanted to go back and

ask Hikaru what was wrong, but judging how she was acting he hurt her feelings pretty bad. "Well you can't just sit here all day..." I said. "Oh yeah? Watch me." she said,

pulling her knees to her chest. "Oh c'mon Ryuu... Your acting like a child." I said, only stating the truth. Ryuu looked at me then looked down. "I know your right Haruhi... But

I just can't see Hikaru... He really hurt me..." she said. "Well, just come with us to school. You can change there and you don't have to talk to Hikaru if you don't want to. Just

ignore him." I said. "Alright then... Lets go..." she said as she stood up to follow Tamaki and I. We all walked to school together.

When we got there, Ryuu and I went right to the music room. She went into the back to change and I waited for her, then we walked to homeroom together. Tamaki had

already gone to his homeroom. When Ryuu and I walked in, Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting in their usual seats. Ryuu stopped in the doorway and looked down. "C'mon," I told

her. "Just sit with me okay?" She nodded and didn't say anything. We went and sat down. I sat in my usual seat in front of Ryuu's regular seat. Ryuu sat next to me. "Hi

Haruhi!" the twins called from their seat. "Hi Ryuu!" Kaoru said. "Hi Kaoru..." she replied. Hikaru was looking out the window. I was seriously determined to figure out what

happened by this point. So I decided before host club starts today I'll see what's going on between Hikaru and Ryuu.

Class went by quickly; as the day went on I could see the tension getting thicker between the two. In Algebra, they had an argument about "360" degrees being the answer to

"how many degrees are in a circle". I mean come on, it's a simple question and they were arguing over nothing. I sighed. Damn rich people.

Finally it came time to go to the host club. I told Ryuu I would meet her there. So she left with Kaoru. I told Hikaru I wanted to talk to him first.

"What's up Haruhi?" he said. "Don't what's up Haruhi Me." I said. "What's going on with you and Ryuu? You were getting along fine until today." He looked away. "Its

nothing.." he said. "Its something alright. I found her crying in the park this morning. She said you yelled at her. Why?" I asked. "I-I don't know!" he yelled. "I just did..." he

looked down. "Before you yelled at her she said you woke up and you looked like you had a bad dream or something. What was it about?" I asked. He turned away from me.

"N-nothing." he said. "Hikaru." I said half angrily. "Okay! It was about Ryuu!" he said, turning back to face me, his face was red. "Eh? About Ryuu? And you didn't want to tell

her so you yelled at her to leave?" I said. "Yeah..." he sighed. I looked at him. "That's not a good reason Hikaru..." I said. "I know... I guess I don't know how to control my

feelings- but it was just so weird... I don't even like Ryuu..." he said. "Well what happened in your dream?" I asked. He blushed deep red. "Nothing you need to know about!"

he said. "Okay, sorry." I said, knowing that he did like Ryuu somewhat. "Well, the best thing to do would be to explain why you yelled at her. And you have to tell her that the

dream was about her. Or else she wont forgive you."

"b-but... I don't know if I can do that..." he said. "Its ether that, or you'll never be friends with her again." I said. He sighed. "Okay okay I'll try."

And with that, we walked to the music room together.

To Be Continued...

End Of Chapter 5

I Decided To End It Here Because I'm Going To Put It Into Ryuu's Point Of View. Since Haruhi Won't Be There When Hikaru Apologizes To Ryuu. I Hope You Enjoyed This

Chapter! Don't Forget To Review!

~Tamaki+Haruhi~

Next Time: Hikaru's Apology, Ryuu's Forgiveness

See You Soon! ^.^


	6. Hikaru's Apology, Ryuu's Forgiveness

Garden Of Romance

Ouran High School Host Club

I Don't Own OHSHC!

Ryuu's POV

Chapter 6: Hikaru's Apology, Ryuu's Forgiveness

I was really upset that Hikaru yelled at me. I ran to the park, not knowing where else to go. A little while later, Tamaki and Haruhi found me. They talked me into going to

school and so I walked with them.

When we arrived, Haruhi took me to the music room so I could change into my uniform. Then we went to homeroom. I stopped in the doorway seeing Hikaru sitting in his

usual seat next to Kaoru. Haruhi told me to sit next to her and ignore Hikaru, so I did.

After that, class flew by. I couldn't wait to get host club over with. Haruhi wanted to talk to Hikaru for some reason, so I ended up walking to the music room with Kaoru.

When we got there, I went to a couch and sat alone. I don't know what I was thinking about, but a few minutes later, Haruhi and Hikaru walked in. Hikaru walked over to me.

"Um... Ryuu...?" he said. I looked up at him. "What? Did you come to scream in my face again?" I said. "No... I came to apologize..." he said looking down. "I didn't mean to

yell at you... I just..." he sighed. "I had a weird dream about you and it freaked me out that's all..." he explained. I just looked at him. "I'm really sorry... I shouldn't have

yelled at you... Please forgive me?" he said. I stood up and looked him in the eye and smiled. "I forgive you Hikaru. I don't want to lose a friend over something stupid" I said.

I saw Hikaru blush. I'm not sure why, but he did. "So... We're still friends then...?" he asked. I nodded. "Of course." I answered. "Soooo now that we're all a lovey-dovey

family again, the host club is open for business!" Tamaki said. "Who said anything about being lovey-dovey...?" I said. Hikaru shrugged. I sighed as the girls began to come

in. I took myusual seat at a table across from the twins' couch. I talked with the girls that sat around me, then for some reason the twins came over to my table. "Hey Ryuu"

they said. "How's it going over here?" "Um, good. Why?" I asked. "Just wondering." they said. "And now its time to play the which one of us is Hikaru game!" they said,

putting similar green hats on their head. The girls giggled and tried to guess who was Hikaru. I wasn't going to guess, because I knew. "So Ryuu, do you have a guess?" they

asked. I smiled and pointed to the one closest to me. "Your Hikaru of course. And Kaoru is over there across the table." I said. "Your right." Hikaru said with a smile. I think I

blushed when he smiled at me, because the girls at my table squealed. "How kawaii! I think Ryuu has a crush on Hikaru!" one girl yelled. I think I blushed even more, not

realizing it. "I do not!" I yelled. "But your face is bright red!" another girl said. I put my hands to my face, it felt hot. That's when I got really embarrassed. Everyone could

tell. They were all staring at me, even Hikaru... Haruhi came over and told the girls to stop teasing me, and they did thankfully. But that didn't cure my embarrassment...

Haruhi pulled me to the back room. "are you okay?" she asked. I shook my head. I didn't know what to say. I was so embarrassed... Hikaru and I not only just met a few days

ago, we just got over a silly little fight... "do you like Hikaru?" she asked. "I don't know..." I said. "I think I need to go back to your place..." I said. "I can't deal with this right

now... Did you see the look on Hikaru's face...?" "yeah... I did, but you can't let that bother you. C'mon, the girls should be gone now. We can head back to my place." Haruhi

said. "alright..." I replied, not wanting to leave the back room. But I did anyway. When I stepped out everyone laughed at me, accept Hikaru, who was looking at the floor just

as embarrassed as me. "stop laughing guys!" Haruhi yelled. "she doesn't like Hikaru that way so leave her alone!"

I think Hikaru looked a little disappointed... But, that's the truth. I don't like him, not like that at least.

I walked out of the school with Haruhi back to her apartment. I went right to her room to change out of my uniform. I slipped on my pajamas and sat on Haruhi's bed. She

came in a little while after, dressed in her pajamas and sat next to me. "you okay?" she asked. "yeah, I'm okay.." I said. "I'm just really tired... Its been a long day..."

"yeah..." Haruhi said. I got up and went over to the small makeshift cot next to Haruhi's bed and laid down. "night Haruhi..." I said. "night Ryuu." she replied, laying down in

her bed.

To Be Continued...

End Of Chapter 6

Well, How'd You Like It? I Decided To Put It In Ryuu's POV. The Next Chapter Will Be Returning To 3rd Person. Don't Forget To Review! Thanks!

Sorry Its So Short! I Didn't Have Many Things Planned For This Chapter. The Next One Will Make Up For It!

Next Time: School's Out, Into Summer


	7. School's Out, Into Summer

I'm Deciding To Skip To The last Day Of School. Ryuu Actually Joined A Quarter Of The Way Through The Year, So I'm Not Skipping Much.  
I Do Not Own OHSHC!  
Now, On With The Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: School's Out, Into Summer

'its the last day of school...' Ryuu thought as she got up. She was still staying with Haruhi because she couldn't figure out where to go. She got dressed in her uniform and went to the kitchen where Haruhi was already eating breakfast. Ryuu joined her. Then they walked to school together.  
They got to school and went right to their homeroom to sit down with the twins who were already there. "Hi Hikaru." Ryuu said. "Kaoru"  
"hi Ryuu, Haruhi." they replied. "Hey guys" Haruhi said. "Can you believe its the last day of school already?"  
"yeah- its really too bad.. I mean we'll be third years next.." Kaoru said. "And Tamaki will be going off to collage." "Unless he fails so he can be with Haruhi" Hikaru snickers. "Oh haha very funny. Just because he asked me over to his house doesn't mean he likes me..." Haruhi said. "We never said anything about that." they said. Haruhi said nothing and took her seat. Ryuu did the same.  
Class started soon after. Ryuu, who usually pays attention, started to doodle in her notebook. She was thinking about what she was going to do after school was over since her mother was gone. She also thought about the next school year, if she would be able to afford another year at Ouran...  
"Mr. Kizushite?" The teacher called. Ryuu didn't hear, she was too absorbed in her thoughts. "Ryuu!" Haruhi tapped her. "What? I mean- Yes Sensei?" Ryuu answered finally. "You were writing so intently I thought I'd call on you to answer the question." he said. "Oh um... Its..." Ryuu had no idea what he was talking about. "The answer is clearly 91." Hikaru said. "I was asking Mr. Kizushite... But that is correct Hikaru..." he said, writing the answer on the board.  
After that the bell rang.  
Ryuu got out of her seat and grabbed her things, heading straight out the door to lunch without waiting for the twins or Haruhi.  
Hikaru and Kaoru went up to Haruhi. "What's her problem? Is she okay?" Hikaru asked.  
"I think she's upset... I just don't know what it is..." Haruhi half lied. "Lets go see if we can cheer her up!" Kaoru suggested. "Yeah! That's a great idea!" Hikaru agreed. The twins hi-fives each other and ran to lunch. Haruhi sighed and walked after them.  
Ryuu got her lunch and sat down at a table alone. She picked at her food, debating weather to eat or not.  
Hikaru and Kaoru ran up to her table. "Hey Ryuu! Lets play the which one of us is Hikaru game!" they both said.  
"Guys I'm not in the mood... I just need to be left alone..." she said. The twins looked at each other sadly. Then Hikaru sat next to her. "you know you can tell us what's bothering you. We can help." he said. Haruhi walked in and sat across from Ryuu. "Its just... I have a lot on my mind that's all... I mean- I don't know what I'm going to do this summer or if I can afford another year at Ouran..." she said looking down. "What!? Then how are you here now?" Kaoru asked. "my mom saved all her money just so I could go to Ouran this year... Without her, I don't know how I can afford another year..." Ryuu replied. "We'll figure something out! Don't worry." Hikaru said. "what..? What are you saying?" she asked. "Maybe Karou and I could get our parents to pay for you!" Hikaru said. "Anything to keep you here with us." Kaoru said. "I can't let you guys do that..." Ryuu said.  
"But we want to." Kaoru says. "Yeah, your one of our friends now, we can't let you leave Ouran now." Hikaru says. "The guys are right you know Ryuu." Haruhi added. "there are a lot of people who would be sad if you left Ouran."  
"yeah, I know Hikaru would miss you" Kaoru said. "Shut up Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled, blushing. Ryuu looked at him and smiled. "I know. But seriously, I don't want you guys paying for me to go here. Sure it's my dream school and I'd love to stay with you and the Host Club, but if I cant afford it on my own I'm moving on and that's that." she said.  
They all just looked at her, knowing she was serious. "Alright... I guess we can't convince you..." Haruhi said finally.  
Ryuu got up and left the lunch table.  
"Poor Ryuu..." Kaoru said. "There has to be something we can do..." Hikaru said.  
"I don't think there is guys..." Haruhi said.

* * *

Hey Everyone: The Chapter Doesn't End Here But I'm Getting Bored Of This Fan fiction. I Don't Really Know Where To Go With The Rest Of It So I think It's Just going To End Here.  
The Main Idea Of The FanFic Was For My Character Ryuu To Fall In Love With Hikaru And They Eventually Start Going Out. That's Basically It. So Yea, The End.  
Hope You Enjoyed Reading This!  
Sincerely, Karlee


End file.
